


Sleep. (Brendon Urie short fluff)

by UnicornCooky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader's gender not specified, Short as hell, its literally only 180 words, reader doesn't normally sleep in the same room as Bren, sfw kittenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornCooky/pseuds/UnicornCooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is short and shitty but fuck you I do what I want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep. (Brendon Urie short fluff)

You sat on your knees at the edge of Brendon's bed, head cocked to the side slightly while you watched him sleep. 

He was so pretty. How did he end up with you as a pet?

As you crept a little closer, you found it harder and harder not to break out into a fit of giggles. He was pretty while he slept, but also really silly, and drool-y. 

By the time you got close enough to be touching noses, he still hadn't woken up. So, just to test the waters, you slowly lowered yourself down onto his chest, resting your head there, and closing your eyes.

Your legs rested on either side of his torso and your head laid where his collarbone was. You smiled slightly, letting out a quiet noise of content as you drifted off. You almost didn't feel the big hand that was petting your hair sweetly as you slept, or the kiss that was placed on the top of your head.


End file.
